


Breakfast

by orphan_account



Series: KageSuga Week 2015 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wants to cook Suga breakfast in bed just because he can. It doesn't all go according to plan, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Kageyama Tobio wakes up early one day and decides he’s gonna surprise Sugawara Koushi, his boyfriend of five years, with breakfast in bed.

There’s no real reason why; there’s no special occasion or anniversary that needs to be celebrated. He just really wants to cook Koushi some breakfast and spoil him a little bit. It’s early enough—about five o’clock in the morning—and Koushi loves to sleep in, so Tobio has plenty of time.

He’s naked, and when he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands—careful not to jostle Koushi, who, at some point during the night, ended up cuddled up against—he decides to forgo clothes. He’ll grab an apron from one of the kitchen cupboards before he starts cooking, though, just to play it safe.

Tobio opts for a simple breakfast. Humming as he flips a couple eggs over in a frying pan, he listens to the birds outside chirping. It’s a beautiful, cloudless day outside and he wonders whether Koushi would be interested in going to the park for a few hours. It’s not all that often that they both have the day off from work to spend entirely with each other, so he wants to make the most of it.

“Mmm. What are you making?”

Tobio nearly leaps out of his skin as a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a head now pillowed on his shoulder.

“K-Koushi?” he gasps.

“The one and only,” Koushi replies, voice thick with sleep.

“What are you doing up? I thought you were gonna have a lie-in.”

“Woke up and you weren’t there. Then I smelled the most delicious thing ever, so I had to come and investigate.”

“I was gonna make you breakfast in bed.”

Koushi chuckles, then leans over and pecks Tobio on the cheek. “You’re so sweet. Sorry I ruined your plans. Should I go back to bed and pretend to sleep?”

“You’re already awake now,” says Tobio petulantly. “There’s no point.”

“Mm. True enough.” Koushi pulls away and goes to sit down at the table. He props his feet up on one of the chairs opposite him. “I’m starving!”

“Breakfast’s almost ready,” Tobio assures him.

When he dishes up their breakfast, Koushi digs in with gusto.

“Mm, this is so good!” he says. There’s practically stars in his eyes. “Tobio, you’re such a good cook.”

Tobio blushes. “It’s not that good … Besides, it’s a simple breakfast.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. It’s delicious!” Koushi’s almost done already. It hasn’t been more than a minute since Tobio gave him the plate.

“T-there’s seconds if you want more?”

Koushi stands to get some more. As he rounds the table, he bends over and kisses Tobio on the cheek. “Love you so much.”

“L-love you too.” Tobio clears his throat. “Want to go to the park later on?”

“Sure, it’s absolutely gorgeous outside. You don’t need to go to work?”

“It’s my day off as well.”

“Hmm, then turn your phone off just in case.” Koushi sits down at the table again and tucks into his seconds. “Not gonna have your boss ruining my good day by calling you in to fill someone’s shift.”

Tobio smiles. “I’ll do that.”

They finish eating breakfast, leaving the dishes on the sink, and immediately go to get ready for the day out at the park. True to his word, Tobio switches off his phone. He’ll have seven missed calls from his boss later on that night, but it’s totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some short, sweet KageSugas. I love this pairing so, so much.


End file.
